


I Can't Believe It

by Vintageweedkiller



Category: DC Comics, Young Justice
Genre: Go Easy On Me, I haven't even finished season one, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintageweedkiller/pseuds/Vintageweedkiller
Summary: Wally West never died, much to everyone's dismay.





	1. Chapter 1

Dick looked at the man in front of him. He hadn't aged a  _day_ , but he'd been gone for... 

  "How long has it been..." 

  "A while," Wally said, shrugging. "Too long." 

  "Way too long," Dick breathed. He hadn't cried since the circus, but his chest tightened and his swallowed hard. "Please tell me this is real, Wally. Tell me you're here." 

Wally pushed his hair back, smirking. "Now  _when_ have I ever lied to you?" He asked. "Dead or alive, not once." 

  "Not once," Dick repeated. They stood face to face for what seemed like forever until Wally opened his arms, smiling softly. "C'mon, Rob, you know you've missed me." 

  "Not... I'm not..." 

  "Oh shut up already, get over here." 

Dick swallowed again before closing the space between him and his old friend in a warm, much-needed hug. He felt Wally nuzzle into Dick's shoulder, just inches shorter than he was. It made his heart burn. "You're the exact same, Wally," he breathed. "God..." 

  "I didn't die," Wally reminded. "I was just... stuck. In a weird dimension that Barry created. Time didn't work there." 

  "Shut up," Dick growled, his grip tightening on Wally's suit. "Please, I don't want to remember." He sighed, looking up, still embracing his friend. "I never want to remember that." Wally's face fell and he touched Dick's cheek. "I know. And I'm sorry. It was a risk... A risk I  _had_ to take." 

  Dick bit his lip and sighed through his nose, too tired to fight his teammate. "I don't care," he whispered. "Just... Promise you'll stay this time." 

 

The HQ had never felt so warm in Dick's entire life, never. Not once. The second Wally left their lives, the HQ became a sad, sad place. Artemis hardly said a word, M'gann couldn't go into that hallway and Bart... Barry, too... Everyone was hurting, and there was not one day where the team who  _knew_ Wally didn't mention his name or mourn him. It was a very hard time for the team, but the Justice League lacked sympathy. Even Bruce said to Dick  _"Dick, you'll lose people you care about, and eventually, you will learn to move on."_ but that didn't ease his pain in the slightest. It only made it worse. Dick stopped talking to the Justice League for personal problems. 

  "Is my room still together?" Wally asked. He'd arrived at the HQ late into the night, so late that the only one up was Dick. 

  "No one had the heart to even go into it afterward. It's exactly the way you left it the day you--" 

  "Dick, don't," Wally said, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. They walked quietly down the hall, making sure not to wake any of the other boys up. "I don't want you getting worked up again. Really. Let's pretend that didn't happen! We can resume like... Like I was on a trip. Sure." 

Nodding, Dick took Wally to his room. He opened the door and watched quietly as Wally walked in. "Man," he mused. "I've never felt older. Or more tired." 

  "You've been awake for a long time," Dick noticed. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Wally's every move. First, the redhead touched some trophies, then a coat he'd left on the closet door, and then eventually sat on his bed. "It's cold," he said, looking to Dick. 

  "No one's slept in it for some time, Wal'." He walked in and stood in front of his friend. "You should get some rest." 

  "I should," Wally agreed, pressing the emblem on his suit. It began to retract with a mechanical sound and decompressed into a pair of red running boots. Wally was left sitting on his bed in nothing but his grey boxers, and his feet in the boots. 

  "It doesn't feel real, Rob'," he said softly. "Like... I'm so happy to be back, but..." 

  "No, no, I get it. It feels like a dream," Dick mumbled, moving to the closet and grabbing a clean t-shirt for Wally to put on. He handed the clothing to his friend who put it on, kicking the boots away. "Really. I can't believe it," he said, laying back onto his bed and sighing. "I really cant. Artemis will be happy." 

  "How's she been?" Wally asked, drowsiness seeping into his voice. "She's been okay. I wouldn't say she'd be fond of you back, though." 

  "Why?" Wally asked, arm slewn over his eyes. "She move on or somethin'?" 

  "Kind of," Dick said softly. "She's... Seeing someone else." 

  Wally froze. "You're kidding," he said, peeking from behind his arm. 

  "No joke," Dick said, face grave. "She... She just assumed. We  _all_ assumed--" 

  "No, I get it, I just..." Wally sighed. "I'll deal with it in the morning," he whispered. "Let me sleep." 

  "Got it. Hey, sleep well Wal'. You've got a big day tomorrow." 

  "I know. G'night, Rob'." 

  "Night, KF." 


	2. So You Don't Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally meets Kaldur to discuss a future event.

 

A knock on the door woke Wally up. He opened his eyes sluggishly and looked to his window. Sun was leaking out onto the hardwood, and he sighed. "Noon already." 

  "One second," he grumbled, slowly pulling himself out of bed and putting on sweatpants. He walked to the door and put his hand on the scanner. It slid open discreetly. 

  "Kaldur?" Wally asked. His brain was slow, and he was still drowsy so the consequences of presenting himself  _alive_ to the leader of the Young Justice League didn't dawn on him. Well, not yet at least. 

  "Wally, It's really you," Kaldur mused, smiling. "May I come in?" 

  "Uh, sure," Wally nodded, stepping back. He let the man come in as the door slide shut with a small mechanical click. He moved back to his bed and sat on the edge of it. 

  "So, I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here?" Wally asked, yawning. "It's a long story, really..." 

  "No need to relay it, Richard has filled me in on everything he knows. In fact, he sent me here to tell you that the Batman has an interrogation in place for you in some hours or so. The Flash and Impulse will accompany you." 

  "Interrogation?" Wally asked, wiping his eyes. "Dick really doesn't believe it's me?" 

  "Wally," Kaldur started, looking at his old knick-knacks that Wally had sprawled all over the room. "It's not that he doesn't believe you, It's that we want to be sure. You must understand, Kid Flash, you're supposed to be dead." 

  "I didn't die, though. I was alive, I  _am_ alive. There's no need to interrogate me!" Wally protested, standing up. His head felt light and his legs wobbled. It was dawning on him that he hadn't reloaded on fuel since... well Jesus, since forever ago. He began to sway, only to fall forward into Kaldur's arms. "Wally!" he gasped. "I've got you, Wally, let's sit you down." 

Kaldur laid the redhead down onto his bed, touching his forehead. "Are you okay, Kid Flash?" 

  "Low on fuel," groaned Wally. "I haven't stocked up since... fuck, how long  _has_ it been?" Kaldur shook his head. "I'll get you some food, don't worry about that, but please, Wallace West, go to the interrogation. It'll set everyone at ease." 

  "If you say so," Wally grumbled, rolling over. 

  Kaldur sighed and went to the door, pressing the manual button and leaving the room, only looking back once to see a yellow fabric dangling from Wally's closet. 

 _You're not the Kid Flash I remember,_ he thought. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late in the day when Dick came in to visit Wally. He looked pensive as he brought the man some chips. "It's time for the meeting," he said softly. 

Wally sat up and rolled his eyes. "Sure, can we get it over with? I'm not too happy with the whole 'not being trusted' gig." 

  "Trust me," Dick started. "It'll be short. Barry and Bart know you better than I do, they can figure it's the real you with a look at your diet." 

  "Hey! Low blow!" Wally whined, shovelling a handful of chips into his mouth. "It's for sustenance!" 

  "Mhm. Well, let's get you outta here. Bart is waiting at the meeting room." Dick arched his back in a tired stretch before moving to the door. It slid open and he pressed his hand to the wall to keep it that way. "C'mon." 

Wally stood up and moved to the door, still munching on his chips. "Lead the way Dickie Bird." 

  "No," Dick growled. 

  "Rob it's staying then!" 

  "Whatever." 

 


End file.
